BlazBlue van Java
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Cerita dongeng? Bagaimana jika diperankan oleh para karakter BlazBlue andalan kita?


Nagi : Oke, sementara, sambil istirahat dari fandom Tekken *dilempar sandaljepitrang karena nyebut nama game tetangga sebelah*, kita beralih ke fandom BlazBlue! Betapa inginnya aku membuat setelah memainkannya tadi sore, Scarlet-chan!

Scarlet : itu juga keren banget, Nagi-san!

Nagi : soal genre, kita tetap membawa genre Humor!

Scarlet : sebagai fic pertama kita, kita memulainya dengan aksi ala wayang!

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Blazblue bukan punya kita, tapi punya perusahaan Arc System Works. Dan entah siapa yang membuat.<p>

Nagi and Scarlet presents…

**BlazBlue van Java(BVJ)**

.

Starring :

Noel Vermillion, as Semprurella

Rachel Alucard, as Kakak tiri

Jin Kisaragi, as adik tiri

Litchi Fay Ling, as Ibu Tiri

Ragna the Bloodedge, as Pangeran

Bang Shisigami, as Pembantu rumah tangga

Valkenhayn, as Dalang and pengawal

Hakumen, as Bapak Peri

Valkenhayn : Ehem. Sudah nyala?

Rachel : Valkenhayn, ini sudah mulai! Sampai kapan kau terus pikun begini?

Valkenhayn : oke, kita mulai. Selamat berbahagia, para pembaca! Selamat dating di acara "BlazBlue van Java"!

All : YA'O!

Valkenhayn : Kali ini sebagai pembuka kita akan menceritakan kisah "Semprurella". Alkisah seorang anak yang sangat cantik bernama Noel Vermillion. Namun sayangnya, setelah ditinggal orang tuanya dan diasuh kembali oleh wanita kaya bernama Litchi, dia diperlakukan seperti pembantu karena tergila-gila dengan Negara Malaysia. Dan tindakan yang diberikan selayaknya pembantu membuat Noel bertindak sangat ceroboh. Dan sejak saat itu, dia mendapat panggilan Semprurella.

Litchi : Semprurella!

Noel : ya, Nyonya!

Litchi : Mana sarapan kami?

Noel : sebentar! Bang, bisa bantu aku sekarang? Aku harus nyuci!

Bang : aku masih ngasi makan ayam!

Noel : jangan sampe aku masukkan daftar buronan!

Bang : oke! Oke! Aku siapin sekarang!

Valkenhayn : Ini yang jadi tokoh utama siapa sih?

Rachel : jangan tanya saya!

Valkenhayn : Baiklah. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Noel sendiri yang membawakan sarapan untuk ibu dan saudara tirinya. Namun sayang, di tengah perjalanan…

BRUAK! PRANG!

Noel : *nabrak Jin*

Valkenhayn : dia menabrak Jin, kakak tirinya, hingga makanan yang dibawanya jatuh dan bertumpahan. Nampan yang dibawanya pun berantakan dan saat Jin melihat KTP aslinya, nama aslinya adalah Sukirman. Lho? Kok ceritanya begini? Siapa yang edit ceritanya?

Taokaka : Maaf. Aku kelaparan dan dari tadi aku tidak diberi makan. Jadi, aku balas dendam dengan menamatkan ceritanya.

Litchi : Tao, Aku bawakan makanan untukmu! *mengacungkan bakpao*

Taokaka : BAKPAO! BERIKAN PADAKU!

Litchi : *menahan kepala Tao* Eits, tapi benerin dulu ceritanya!

Taokaka : Siap, nyonya dada gede! *ngeliat skenario* Tadi ceritanya gimana ya?

GUBRAK!

Valkenhayn : terpaksa, karena kesalahan teknis, kami harus melanjutkan cerita yang dibuat Tao. Dan setelah Jin kaget karena kejadian ini, dia bernyanyi riang.

Jin : Sukirman, Sukirman, kamu buat jebakan! Sukirman, Sukirman, kau banci kesepian! *nyanyi gaje*

Valkenhayn : Dan Rachel Alucard, adik tiri Jin, menemuinya sedang bernyanyi gaje dan harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Sementara Noel Vermilion, dia malah dicampakkan oleh Rachel yang mengira bahwa dirinya memberikan bir kepada Jin hingga mabuk. Noel sangat sedih dan berlari ke kamarnya yang hancur berantakan karena harus sekamar dengan Bang.

Noel : aku bukan cowok! Apakah karena dada papan gilesan ini yang harus membuatku terlihat seperti cowok?

Bang : sabar aja. Kamu ga mungkin ngalahin Litchi-sama. Dia ga mungkin membagi dada gedenya ke kamu. Bingung belahnya!

Noel : Jangan sebut-sebut nama ibu tiriku! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya!

Bang : tapi, ngemeng-ngemeng, aku sudah buat baju yang cocok buat kamu di pesta dansa nanti.

Valkenhayn : Bang menunjukkan baju buatannya kepada Noel. Dan hasilnya, baju itu sangat cantik untuk tubuhnya. Dan di saat yang sama, undangan ke pesta dansa untuk semua bangsa tanah dan bangsa air(?) diumumkan untuk ajang mencari istri bagi sang Pangeran.

Di hari yang dinanti-nanti, Rachel pun disuruh untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta dansa tersebut.

Litchi : Rachel! Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap!

Rachel : kenapa, Bu? Aku masih lelah karena membawa Jin ke rumah sakit jiwa!

Litchi : nanti malam ada pesta dansa dalam rangka ajang mencari istri. Jika beruntung, kau bisa menikahi pangeran!

Rachel : *melompat dari tempat tidur hingga menjebolkan pintu kamarnya* Aku harus mencuci pakaianku! Semprurella! Cucikan bajuku!

Noel : siap, nona Rachel…

Valkenhayn : Dan Noel tetap melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, mencuci pakaian via Laundry. Dan kegiatan yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi setiap ada hajatan. Noel tetap tersenyum melihat tingkah saudara tirinya yang gaje tersebut.

Noel : Ibu, bolehkah aku ikut ke pesta dansa malam ini? Aku juga mau ikut…

Litchi : boleh saja. Keputusan masih aku pertimbangkan…

Rachel : ibu! Kau mengajak Semprurella untuk ke pesta! Dia itu cuma pembantu!

Litchi : aku bilang, keputusan masih kupertimbangkan…

Valkenhayn : Di malam harinya, Rachel dan ibu tirinya sudah bersiap-siap. Dan akan meninggalkan rumah tercinta.

Rachel : Ehem, Valkenhayn! *memetik jari*

Valkenhayn : ya, nona Rachel?

Rachel : antar kami ke istana ya!

Noel : Tunggu! Aku mau ikut!

Rachel : Oh, kamu mau ikut ya? Tunggu dulu, baju apa yang kau kenakan itu?

Noel : tentu saja bajuku!

Rachel : Kau pencuri! *ngerobek baju Noel, keluar Nago* Nago, kamu tidak apa-apa khan? Kamu tidak disiksa, khan?

Nago : tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya karena aku nyamar buat nangkep tikus, aku malah ditangkap sama dia! *nunjuk Noel*

Rachel : Semprurella!Beraninya kau menyakiti kucing piaraanku! Kau tidak boleh ikut ke pesta!

Noel : kucing piaraan? Kok bisa ngomong?

Rachel : _I don't care! Now, GET OUT!_

Noel : *nangis ninggalin kamar*

Valkenhayn : Noel sangat sedih karena bajunya yang susah payah dia buat untuk harinya yang telah lama dinantikan. Dia pun marah pada pembantu kedua yang ada di rumahnya.

Noel : Bang! Kau yang usulkan semua ini? Akhirnya aku tak bisa ikut ke pesta tauk!

Bang : bukan aku yang melakukan, itu semua usul Litchi-sama. Dia yang menyuruhku melakukan itu!

Noel : kau telah mengkhianatiku ! *pundung di pojokan*

Valkenhayn : Noel menangis sambil pundung di pojokan karena perbuatan temannya yang senasib itu. Hingga akhirnya, muncul makhluk gaje tanpa kepala bernama Hakumen, yang mengaku sebagai Bapak Peri.

Noel : Hah? Ibu Peri kok ga ada kepalanya sih?

Hakumen : ini bukan ga ada kepala. Ga ada muka! Dan aku bukan Ibu Peri! Aku Bapak Peri!

Noel : *nodong pistol* Siapa kamu? Apa maumu? Pria Tanpa Muka!

Hakumen : aku kesini itu mau bantu!

Noel : bantu aku?

Hakumen : bukan, mau ngojek! Ya iyalah mau bantu kamu! Kamu sendiri yang mau ke pesta khan?

Noel : oke. Aku yang minta. Kamu bisa apa?

Hakumen : aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu agar kau bisa ke pesta itu!

Noel : Jadi, Bantu aku biar bisa ke pesta ya?

Sejam kemudian…

Noel : Terima kasih sudah membantuku! Jadi, aku bisa pergi ke pesta!

Hakumen : Nolong sih nolong!Tapi caranya ga begini juga dong!*nyeret kereta*

Valkenhayn : ternyata, Hakumen disuruh kerja rodi membuat ulang bajunya dan membuatkan kereta kencana bersama Bang, sekaligus harus menyeretnya hingga sampai di pesta.

Sementara itu , di dalam istana…

Ragna : Hoaaaam, kok ga ada yang menarik sih? Capek nih ngeliatin terus!

Litchi : Pangeran, ini anak saya Rachel.

Rachel : Senang bertemu dengan anda!

Valkenhayn : Saat giliran Rachel, Pangeran tersenyum. Tapi, Rachel mengira sang pangeran akan memilihnya. Ternyata, Pangeran berjalan lurus menuju seorang wanita bergaun biru yang sangat pangeran sangat menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Hingga akhirnya, pada pukul 12 malam, wanita cantik itu harus pergi meninggalkan istana.

Noel : maaf, tapi saya harus pergi! Saya tak bisa terus berada disini!

Valkenhayn : ternyata, ada gerombolan perampok muncul di istana

Bang : Pangeran! Serahkan tahtamu padaku atau kau akan mati!

Noel : Pangeran! Menyingkirlah!*nodong pistol*

Ragna : tidak! Wanita tak pantas untuk bertarung!Pergilah!

Valkenhayn : Dengan terpaksa, atas instruksi sang pangeran, wanita itu pergi sambil membawa pistolnya. Namun sayang, bajunya tersangkut sehingga sepatu dan pistolnya jatuh. Demi keselamatan dirinya, dia melarikan diri dari istana.

Keesokan harinya…

Ada berita tentang barang siapa yang ukuran sepatunya cocok dan punya kemampuan menembak, dia yang akan menjadi istri sang pangeran. Dan berita itupun tersebar hingga ke telinga Litchi sang Irma Bunda Tiara Risma alias Ibu Tiri.

Valkenhayn : Berita! Apakah anakmu ada di rumah, nyonya?

Litchi : Oh, ya. Kebetulan anakku ada. Rachel! Ada pengawal kerajaan!

Rachel : baik, Bu! Aku datang!

Valkenhayn : sang pengawal kerajaan membawakan sepatu dan pistol yang dimaksud. Tapi, justru sepatunya kebesaran dan ketika diberikan pistol, pistolnya salah sasaran. Hingga akhirnya, Noel turun dari peredarannya(?) untuk mengikuti sayembara tersebut.

Litchi : maaf, tapi hanya ini perempuan kesayanganku. Tidak ada lagi perempuan selain kami di rumah ini.

Noel : Tunggu! Bolehkah aku ikut?

Valkenhayn : ada apa ini? Kau jangan menipuku!

Litchi : kenapa harus dia? Dia itu cuma…

Valkenhayn : kau lupa ketentuannya?Sayembara ini diadakan untuk semua perempuan tanpa mengenal status!

Di saat sang pengawal membawakan sepatunya, justru sepatu tersebut jatuh dan pecah karena san pengawal tersandung kaki ibu tiri. Dan pistol yang dibawanya, isinya kosong. Sang pengawal benar-benar sedih.

Valkenhayn : apa kata pangeran jika dia tahu bahan sayembara hancur! MATILAH AWAK! *nangis Bombay*

Noel : Pak, sabar dulu. Mungkin saya bisa bantu bapak.

Valkenhayn : apa yang bisa kamu bantu? Semuanya hancur!

Noel : Apakah wanita yang ditemui pangeran itu membawa dua pistol? Dan sepatu kaca?

Valkenhayn : tentu saja!Kenapa kau bertanya?

Noel : karena aku membawa sepatu sebelahnya. Soal pistol, aku punya sekotak isi ulang dan satu pistol lagi.

Litchi : APA? Tidak mungkin!

Valkenhayn : sepatunya pas!

Rachel : tapi bagaimana dengan pistolnya?

Noel : kau lupa aku satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa menembak dengan dua pistol? *nembak target, tepat sasaran, dan satunya mengenai Rachel*

Valkenhayn : Karena kebaikan hati dan kehebatan Noel, dia dinikahi oleh sang Pangeran. Dan mereka hidup bahagia.

~The End~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nagi : Sekian dari cerita kami

Valkenhayn : kenapa peran gue dobel sih?

Scarlet : abis, peran lu paling cocok kalo dobel

Valkenhayn : Tapi aku bingung!

Jin : dan kenapa peranku cuma sedikit?

Nagi : karena seharusnya kamu tidak diperlukan di BlazBlue, makanya aku kasi peranmu cuma sedikit!

Scarlet : Disini gunung, disana gunung,

Di tengahnya bunga melati,

Wayangnya bingung, dalangnya bingung, pembaca bingung,

Kenapa ada melati? Yang penting bisa ketawa deh!

Nagi : sampai jumpa lagi di fic berikutnya! BlazBlue van Java!

All : Ya'o!


End file.
